A Wolf in a Sheep's Clothing
by WiseGryffindor
Summary: Maybe Hagrid is not as innocent as he seems. Written for the QFLC.


(character) Hagrid

(word) Insufferable

"Hell's Grannies". Best moment? When the grannies start graffitiing "Make tea, not love" on the walls. **Write about someone who looks innocent but is evil on the inside. (Tom Riddle is not allowed for this prompt)**

**This is not a canon version of Hagrid.**

Ever since Hagrid was young, wizards and witches of every kind discriminated against him. His first year at Hogwarts was a disaster. Hagrid stood out in every way. He was the size of an adult and towered over his peers. His voice was deep and scary. What made it worse, though, was that he wasn't all that good at magic. Since his very first class, he struggled with every spell. Part of it was a lack of magical ability, but a larger part of it was a lack of confidence. Hagrid was okay at potions and by far it was his favourite class. Often Hagrid found himself outside playing fetch with the giant squid, his first and only friend. Rarely Hagrid found this spot interrupted by people; the last time it happened, the giant squid had soaked everyone in the vicinity.

It was in his second year that Hagrid's resentment towards the people of Hogwarts began to rise. Tom Riddle, a teachers' pet, had told all of the incoming first years of a giant that would kill them in their sleep. Hagrid, a once gentle soul, became resentful and hateful towards all of wizarding kind. Teachers who once pitied him stopped because of fights he started in the halls. School became a nightmare that he could never wake from, and home wasn't much better. His father loved him but they clashed so much it made it hard for them to be in the same room for longer than a few minutes. This was what led to his first journey into the Forbidden Forest.

Tom Riddle was a prefect. It just devastated Hagrid to learn that the boy who bullied and ridiculed him had become a prefect. Tom became insufferable—he thought he was so much better. It pushed Hagrid over the edge he was teetering on. During the first break of the school year, Hagrid started to put his plan into place. Down Knockturn Alley Hagrid didn't look that out of place. Keeping his hood up led to fewer questions from passersby. For once his height helped, not hindered him. To anyone not looking too closely, he looked like a grown man, not a mere boy. Most of the shops in Knockturn Alley were quite shady. It was here that Hagrid bought his first dangerous creature, who he named Aragog.

Aragog was a tiny spider that was supposed to grow to huge proportions. Hagrid didn't worry about buying food for Aragog because there would be lots of food in the Forbidden Forest. Aragog looked like a regular spider; nothing seemed particularly spectacular about him. This made it rather simple to get him into Hogwarts. Hagrid bought a trunk with an expanded interior to use as a home for Aragog before he became too big. Hagrid planned that for Aragog to live in the Forbidden Forest when he was fully grown. He would kill all students and other witches and wizards that entered. Hagrid didn't care that he was letting a child-killing creature loose beside a school. All he wanted to do was to shut up the insufferable witches and wizards. While he was caring for Aragog, Hagrid found his passion in life, to care for very, very, very dangerous creatures. Even though Hagrid had found his passion in life, he still wanted revenge on all that wronged him, and, from his point of view, that was all of Hogwarts. Never for even a second did the consequences of his actions pass through his mind.

In class, Hagrid paid even less attention than he did before. He thought of the future, of how he would make everyone pay. Of how everyone would regret bullying him and tormenting him. Before Aragog, Hagrid spent most of his time in the common room and dorm, but ever since he had been using an abandoned classroom. Some nights he even slept there. As the end of the year got closer, Hagrid spent more and more time in that abandoned classroom. He only went to his dorms to shower.

Aragog was growing every day. When Hagrid first got him, he was only the size of Hagrid's finger. Now he was the size of Hagrid's hand. The book Hagrid had gotten said that in their second year of life they would almost become fifty times bigger, leaving him almost fully grown. When Aragog was full-sized he would be about fifteen feet across.

Summer came and went. Hagrid spent it with Aragog, building a bond that could only be broken by death. Once again Tom Riddle, the insufferable person that he was, told all the first years of the scary giant that would crush them if they came near. In a way, Hagrid felt less alone than ever. Sometimes it is better to be by yourself with your pet than around people who rude and cruel.

The beginning of Hagrid's third year at Hogwarts started with a hiss. Within the first month, two students were petrified. Each month, a couple more joined the students already in the infirmary. It was in June when everything turned sour. Myrtle Warren was killed. Aurors and professors had no idea what had killed the girl and petrified the other students. Aragog was almost too big for the trunk that he had lived in for most of his life. It was this that caused the biggest disaster to Hagrid's plan.

One week from the end of the year, Tom Riddle found the abandoned classroom that Hagrid all but lived in. At first, Hagrid didn't notice the other boy and continued playing with Aragog.

"Look what we have here. The freak with a dangerous beast!" Tom Riddle cockily said, stunning Hagrid.

"Don't hurt him, he didn't do nothing!" Hagrid bellowed.

All of his work could be destroyed. If the intolerable Tom Riddle got him blamed for this, it would all be over. It would be impossible to get revenge! Aragog scuttled off and out of the room, and Tom was too slow to catch him. Before too long, professors and Aurors filled the room. Hagrid was quickly tied up by a couple of Aurors before being carried away. Even though he was in a bad situation, all Hagrid felt was relief. His plan could still work—Aragog was still alive!


End file.
